Taking Care of You
by phayte1978
Summary: Hiyori was always good at taking care of Ikuya.


Coming into Ikuya's room, he saw him ending a phone call. "How's your brother?" he asked.

Ikuya nodding his head, and looked up at him. "The idiot is in Sydney."

"Seriously?"

"You never know with him… something about a coach he wanted to check out."

"Interesting," Hiyori said, sitting on the edge of Ikuya's bed. "Why don't you go get ready for bed."

"I can wait for you head out," Ikuya said, stretching as he yawned deeply.

"I'm heading out when you go to bed," Hiyori said with a smile, leaning back and crossing his ankles.

"Fine, I'll go shower real quick," Ikuya said, grabbing his bathroom caddy and sleep clothes.

Hiyori pulled out his phone while Ikuya stepped out the room. He wasn't looking for anything in particular, mainly just scrolling social media and killing time. It wasn't long and Ikuya was coming back in, tossing him a water bottle.

"Thanks," Hiyori said, setting it aside.

"Ok, well you can head on now," Ikuya said.

"Are you sore?" Hiyori asked.

He watched as Ikuya stretched and swung his shoulders. "Nothing more than usual."

Patting the bed, Hiyori smiled up at him. "C'mon, I'll loosen them up for you."

"You don't have too," Ikuya grumbled. "I'm sure if I just get some rest I'll be ok."

"And risk an injury? Seriously, It's nothing, now c'mon."

Ikuya sighed, then laid face first on the bed. Moving to his bag, Hiyori kept massage oil with him, it had a lavender scent to it- something he brought from home. "Oh stop being difficult! Take your shirt off."

He could hear Ikuya sigh again while he sat up, lifting his shirt up then flopping back against the mattress. His muscles looked tight, nothing he couldn't fix though. Straddling over Ikuya, he poured some of the oil on his back, laughing at the way he gasped.

"That's cold!" Ikuya cried out.

"I know!" Hiyori giggled.

"You are so weird."

"We already established this."

Moving his hands over Ikuya's shoulders, the muscles tight and strained- he worked his hands over them, gently pressing into the muscles, moving his hands and fingers- feeling Ikuya relax under him. This was something he enjoyed doing for his friend, he knew Ikuya would never ask for this, but it was good for him to be loose.

"We need to keep you in top shape," Hiyori stated.

Ikuya only grunted a reply. He could tell that Ikuya was relaxing the more his hands worked, and the soft lavender scent didn't hurt either. Moving his hands over the muscles on his upper back, he curled his fingers in, kneading his knuckles into Ikuya's back. A soft sigh from Ikuya made him smile.

"You did great today," he said, "but I know you can do even better."

"Hrmph."

"I'm serious! You can't let anything distract you."

A different sigh from Ikuya and he turned his head to the side. "You mean our little run in?"

"That was unfortunate," he murmured.

"The past coming back to haunt me," Ikuya sighed out.

Leaning over, Hiyori whispered in his year. "It only haunts you if you allow it."

Another grunt from Ikuya and he was giggling again. Hiyori knew Ikuya didn't need those _boys_ coming in and rattling him. He was better than all of them combined. His form was perfect and his speed was on point. He knew how hard Ikuya worked, and it showed.

"Just focus on your goal," Hiyori said.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Ikuya spit out.

His hands pressing into Ikuya's back, fingers working out the knots in his back. "You're tighter than usual."

"Swam hard," Ikuya said.

"Did you stretch enough afterwards?"

"You know I did."

Hiyori grunted, pressing harder into Ikuya's back, hearing him groan a bit. He knew that Ikuya pushed hard, putting strain on his upper back and shoulders. A little more oil, and he started to rub around his shoulder blades, paying attention to tighter knots he found. A spot between his shoulder blades was overly tight, and Hiyori paid more attention to it. The more his hands worked, he could see the muscles flexing and relaxing.

"Did you up your weights again?" he asked.

"Yeah… last week," Ikuya said.

Hiyori hummed. Ikuya was always working to be better, stronger. He would show them all this year.

"You should do more stretching tomorrow and rest a bit," he said.

A nod from Ikuya and his hands worked down to his mid back. He could feel how relaxed Ikuya was under him, and it made him smile. He only wanted the best for him. Moving his hands to Ikuya's sides, he wiggled his fingers a bit- getting a startle from Ikuya.

"Don't do that!" Ikuya growled out. "You know I'm ticklish!"

"Sorry, couldn't help it!" he giggled out. "Ok, now flip over." Lifting off Ikuya a bit, he waited for him to roll over, then settled back on him. Ikuya was lean, and his muscles were tight. Even laid out, he could see the definition in his body. Ikuya was at his peak performance. Moving his hands over his chest muscles, he gently massaged, feeling Ikuya staring up at him.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"Just how weird you are."

Hiyori couldn't help giggling again. Leaning down, his lips brushed over Ikuya's. There was no hesitation, just Ikuya relaxed- large eyes staring at him.

"Let me take care of you," Hiyori said, hands moving lower down Ikuya's body, abdominal muscles flexing under his palm. Large eyes blinking up at him, and he felt himself pressing his lips back to Ikuya's. Soft and gentle, he would take care of Ikuya. Hands moving lower, we pulled at the waistband of Ikuya's sleep pants and pulled them down. Keeping his eyes locked with Ikuya's, his hand wrap around his cock, already half hard.

"Someone a little turned on," Hiyori stated.

"What do you expect after touching all over me?"

Smiling, Hiyori found himself laughing. Ikuya was always so emotionless, even as he said that, his voice was deadpan, though his body was telling him something else. Another kiss, his tongue tracing Ikuya's bottom lip, hearing him gasp out. He took that chance to slip his tongue into his mouth, tasting and licking all through Ikuya's mouth.

Hands where on his shirt, clutching- holding him there. His hand was slowly stroking up and down Ikuya's cock, feeling it grow fully hard under his touch. Pulling back from the kiss, Hiyori smiled against Ikuya's lips. "Who takes care of you?"

When he was met with silence, he tightened his grip on Ikuya's cock- stroking him harder, hearing Ikuya gasp.

"Who takes care of you?" he asked again.

"You do…" Ikuya breathed out.

"Who is always there for you?"

Another gasp. "You…"

"Right." Leaning back in, kissing Ikuya again. His mouth pressed harder, forcing lips open with his tongue. A soft moan from Ikuya and Hiyori kissed him deeper- his hand never stopping moving. Small thrust from Ikuya's hips, and they both pulled from the kiss gasping. Ikuya's cheeks were red, his neck flushed, and his eyes closed.

"I'll always take care of you," Hiyori said.

Ikuya moaned, holding his sleeves tighter. His hand moved faster along Ikuya's cock, feeling it throb in his palm. The more Ikuya's breath hitched, the closer he was getting. A few more strokes, his fist tightening just a little around his shaft, and Ikuya moaned out- the sound coming from deep inside of him. Cum shot onto his abs and Hiyori's hand- but he continued to stroke him, milking every drop from him.

Another kiss on his lips, and Hiyori reached for his towel, cleaning off his hand, then Ikuya's stomach. He had to smile at how boneless Ikuya seemed- also how sleepy he looked. His eyes barely opened while he stared up at him.

"I'll you rest now," he said, moving off of Ikuya.

A hand on his wrist, and he looked down at Ikuya. "Don't you want…?"

Looking down, Hiyori saw the tent in his pants and shook his head. "No, you need your rest. Don't worry about me."

"But who takes care of you?" Ikuya whispered.

Bending over, he kissed Ikuya's lips one last time. "You do, of course you do… but you need your rest."

Ikuya nodded his head and pulled his blanket up. Grabbing his bag, he turned the light off in Ikuya's room.

He was the only one who knew what Ikuya needed.


End file.
